


Good Use

by BSsmut (bshiat)



Series: Season of Kink 2020 - Lejic Bingo [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Fixation, Season of Kink 2020, buddies lending a helping hand or mouth, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bshiat/pseuds/BSsmut
Summary: First piece for my kink bingo card: Oral Fixation. Unedited/beta'd: Due to the little time I have left, I'm trying to keep these easy and quick. Please feel free to let me know if you catch any grammatical errors.---He doesn’t care what Freud has to say about it, or the reason. He just knows that he loves using his mouth.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/Jennifer Keller (past), Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Season of Kink 2020 - Lejic Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925365
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Good Use

He’s not sure why it has to have a name - can’t a guy just  _ like  _ something? - but his exes have told him he has an “oral fixation”. That’s what you get for hanging around people who call themselves intellectuals, he thinks. Everything has to have a name, a definition, a deep-rooted psychological reason.

He doesn’t care what Freud has to say about it, or the reason. He just knows that he loves using his mouth. Not only to berate minions - that can be fun, but he mostly lectures people because he needs them to  _ understand  _ so they don’t  _ die  _ in the middle of the Pegasus Galaxy because some idiot doesn’t understand enough math to pass fifth grade, if you--

But that’s not the point. The point is that talking is  _ not,  _ in fact, Rodney’s favorite use for his mouth, no matter what Conan the Barbarian says.

No, his favorite use for it is oral sex. Yes, ice cream can be fun too, similar motions… But nothing beats using his mouth - with a little help from his hand, usually - to bring someone to orgasm. Or two. Or four, on one momentous occasion that he wishes he had the swagger to show off about. Who would he even tell about that, and how?

It’s been so, so long. Last time was with Jennifer, and that was… wow, five months ago. He’s not fussy about genders, but there’s a unique sense of accomplishment that comes from the partner being a woman, he finds, because he thinks more. Start off with his fingers on the labia, massage and arouse and, as needed, finger while sucking and licking at the clit. And, of course, the whole breathing thing. His brain looks out for signs, calculates, readjusts. Best of all, he can usually convince them to let him stay down there for a second round or more, although some  _ will  _ ask for penetration quicker than he’d prefer. But if they don’t, he gets to stay, and he gets to feel them shiver and his tongue work into an ache and--

If he doesn’t do something about this soon, he’s going to have to proposition Carter and, well, that didn’t work out so well for him last few times, did it? But who else could he ask? They’re back in Pegasus, he can’t fly back to the mainland and get his fix. And he certainly can’t ask anybody in his team; that’d be beyond unethical, it’d be  _ impractical.  _ And marines, well. Somehow he doesn’t think John would approve, whether Rodney succeeded in getting laid or not. He’s very protective of his people.

Rodney sighs, leaning back on his chair, looking at the ceiling. It really was a great move to stock up Atlantis with ergonomic chairs, it’s making his 16 hour shifts much more comfortable.

He’s about to call it a night when one of his laptops make a ‘ding’ sound. He takes a look and sees that he’s received a message, and who’s e-mailing him at - oh, wow, is it really midnight already? He’s missed dinner.

Subject: “Library for Erotic Content is Online”

The e-mail is sent by their new resident psychiatrist which surprises Rodney, although maybe it shouldn’t. It goes on to give the address and instructions on how to semi-anonymously use it, and has a three paragraph explanation about the limitations and legal implications. Rodney skims through, he gets the gist: Don’t put illegal stuff in there, all submissions will go through the psychiatrist first, and nobody’s going to get in trouble for watching anything that’s been approved to be there. It doesn’t say so explicitly, but Rodney hopes that means there’s non-straight porn there, too. A twink with lips swollen from cock-sucking: Yeah, he can use some of that right now.

He shuts off that laptop, and gets up, grabbing it. He now has plans for the night. Sure, he had his own 2 Terabyte collection with him, but nothing beats New Porn.

Once he’s settled in his bed with kleenex, lube, and a towel nearby, he logs onto the Library. It has a huge section of written erotica which shouldn’t surprise him, but it does. It’s not what he needs right now, but he bookmarks the shortcut. The search bar is utterly useless so he quickly writes up one of his own, hoping the titles and metadata is clear enough, and thanking the doctor for keeping the admin password for the server  _ admin. _

Soon enough, he’s watching a blowjob video that’s decent enough to keep his attention. The woman isn’t as enthusiastic in this one as he prefers, but she makes up for it by being an absolute pro. Just as he’s about to shimmy out of his boxers, he receives an Instant Message.

Why oh why did they install messengers on the laptops when they returned to Earth and why does he keep forgetting to log off of the damn thing? He’s about to ignore it when he sees that it’s Sheppard.

**Shep:** Hey

Rodney waits for the rest, but of course it doesn’t come. He sighs, pausing the video.

**RM:** Yes?

**Shep:** Saw the e-mail?

**RM:** Yes

**Shep:** Can I borrow your laptop?

**RM:** Sheppard it’s anonymous, you’re fine, just use your own!

**Shep:** Pudding?

**RM:** I’m not giving you my laptop

**Shep:** You have 3

**RM:** 4\. And I need them. Who knows what would happen to them if I let you take one?

**Shep:** Can I use in your room thn?

Rodney’s heart skips a beat. Sheppard wants… he wants to jerk off.  _ In Rodney’s room. Watching porn so Rodney can surmise what he-- _

No, no, he needs to… He’s buried all this down, he doesn’t need those fantasies coming back.

  
  


**RM:** ok

Turns out, Sheppard’s either outragously comfortable with all this, or he deserves an Oscar. He nods at Rodney as he walks in, thanks him, and puts down a cooler with beer in it in front of the couch. He sets up the laptop Rodney gives him on the coffee table, and sits down on one side of the couch, implicitly suggesting Rodney make himself comfortable on the other side.

_ This isn’t happening,  _ Rodney thinks, but goes there all the same. He’s definitely not taking the lube back out, but wonders if he should at least put some kleenex on the coffee table. Seems polite.

_ I’m going to watch porn with Sheppard. I’m going to get to see what he likes. _

Sheppard nips that daydream in the bud, though, with his next request: “Go on then, put something on.”

“You’re not-- You won’t even-- Why did you need to use  _ my  _ laptop if you weren’t even going to pick anything?” Rodney had thought, in foolish hope, that Sheppard was into something he  _ really  _ didn’t want known, and that Rodney would get to see that kink. Instead, Sheppard just looks like he was too lazy to bother on his own, and thought he’d use Rodney as a “Feeling Lucky” button to watch whatever came up.

“Well, just put on what you were watching before, and if I don’t like it, we’ll change it,” Sheppard says matter-of-factly, and reaches into the cooler for a beer.

Rodney gets a sinking feeling in his stomach. “What makes you think I was watching anything?”

Sheppard gives him a look, and seems to be holding back a grin. “Rodney,” he says in a long drawl, but doesn’t say anything else.

“Fine, yes, maybe I was. I don’t see how that’s any of your-- Your business.”

“Buddy, it’s fine, you can pick a completely random one too,” Sheppard says, but looks a little disappointed.

_ Surely he didn’t want to… Hm. Let’s test this theory. _

“Fine. If you make fun of me for this, Sheppard, I promise you--”

“Won’t have hot water for a week. I know, Rodney. It’s alright.”

Rodney huffs, but pulls the video back up without further complaint. Within seconds, he’s drawn back into it again, and his eyes keep darting between her closed eyes, her stretched lips, and the sizeable cock that’s causing that stretch. He wishes he could see the man’s face but, well, you can’t have everything, can you?

“Rodney?” Sheppard asks softly, breaking Rodney’s almost-trance.

“Mm?” he asks, not even glancing at Sheppard. Wow, they’ve already watched 3 minutes of this thing. Sheppard’s probably going to ask for a change.

“You…” Sheppard starts, his voice trailing off. Rodney pauses the video and looks at him this time. There’s something in Sheppard’s voice that Rodney’s trying very hard not to read as arousal. “The whole time you were watching, you… Your mouth… Your tongue was…”

Ah, right. Rodney hadn’t even thought about it. He does tend to… imagine himself in the scenarios when he watches porn, and now that he thinks about it, he’d been worrying his lips and mouth, thinking about what it’d be like to have cock in his mouth again.

“You asked! To be here!” he bursts out, and damn it if he can’t feel himself flush down to his neck. He hates that he’s a blusher, at  _ his age  _ it’s just ridiculous. “You’re welcome to leave, Sheppard!” He feels his mouth snarling, and hates how he’s having an argument with Sheppard of all people in the middle of the night for no reason.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. It’s not…”

“Not what?” Rodney snaps, when Sheppard doesn’t continue.

“When you,” Sheppard starts tentatively, then pauses. It takes every ounce of Rodney’s patience to wait the few seconds it takes for Sheppard to continue. “When you watch. Are you thinking you’re the…” He gestures nonsensically.

Suddenly Rodney’s embarrassment grows and passes onto righteous anger when he senses Sheppard might be trying to ask him if he’s imagining himself as the woman in the video. “Don’t ask don’t tell was repealed, Colonel, so if you’re going to make homophobic remarks, you can make them more openly now, if you want.” His erection’s flagging now, he feels so far from turned on that he might as well call it a night.

Sheppard lets out a half-chuckle. “That’d make me a hypocrite, Rodney.”

They don’t - OK well  _ Rodney  _ doesn’t - call him the smartest man in two galaxies because he’s  _ slow.  _ “You’re… But you…” He glances at the laptop screen, then nods to himself. “The one sucking cock,” he says, rather bravely, he thinks.

“Mmm,” Sheppard says agreeably, then starts rubbing himself obviously over his jeans. “Do you wanna..?”

Rodney’s knocking over a pillow and reaching for Sheppard’s pants before he even contemplates it. Sheppard laughs as Rodney unzips him, but Rodney can’t be bothered to be offended because yes yes yes he’s finally going to--

“Hold on, buddy, hold on, let me…” Sheppard lifts himself up to remove his jeans and boxer briefs in one go -  _ black _ , Rodney notes,  _ how cliche’ _ \- and finally,  _ finally  _ Rodney has access again and he immediately grabs the base with his left hand, and starts licking the head. Trying to get a feel for it, plan for the size - cracking chin isn’t a turn on, he needs to angle this right - and just enjoying the pure pleasure of tasting skin on his tongue again.

He does that for a while, with Sheppard’s ragged but quiet breathing in the background. Licks, holds, and enjoys himself. He even slaps his tongue with Sheppard’s cock a few times. Should he be calling him John now? In any case, he enjoys the weight and feeling of it hitting his tongue. He’s barely holding back moans, here. He’s missed this. He’s missed it so much.

After a few minutes, he takes his mouth and hand off of Sheppard’s cock, and gets up. Sheppard doesn’t whine, but his eyes almost do.

That is, until Rodney pushes the coffee table farther away, and drops to his knees. “Yeah,” Sheppard -  _ John  _ \- breathes out then, happy to oblige by kicking off his boots and jeans to spread his legs wide.

Rodney holds himself as tall as he can to get the right angle and - yeah, there we go. He has more than half of John’s cock in his mouth now, and at a good angle where he knows John will enjoy the feeling of his cock hitting the inside of his mouth  _ and  _ Rodney has enough tongue freedom to lick the underside without teeth becoming a problem.

_ Huh,  _ he thinks,  _ Maybe I think just as much when it’s a cock. _

That’s the last complete sentence he thinks for a long time. Head bobbing up and down, he almost loses himself in the sensations. His lips are going to hurt so bad after this, he loves it.  _ Loves it. _

“R...Rodney,” John breathes out, and puts a hand gently on his head. “I can’t… Let me…”

He’s probably trying to reciprocate, or move on to fucking, or something, but Rodney has other ideas. He uses his right hand to push John’s hand harder onto his head, while he bobs up and down a bit more forcefully. John’s quick enough to pick up what Rodney wants. He shifts a tiny bit, puts both hands on Rodney’s head, and starts thrusting up - small thrusts, barely an inch if that - fucking Rodney’s mouth.

Rodney’s in heaven, he stops bobbing since John’s doing that for him now, and instead focuses on keeping his teeth beneath his lips and licking and sucking and tasting to his heart’s - well, dick’s - content. John hasn’t come yet, but has started pulsing and getting even harder in his mouth, and he knows that he doesn’t have much time left.

He hastily throws a hand down his sweatpants and starts jerking off furiously, focusing on the weight and feel of the cock in his mouth, on how said cock is enjoying this so much that he’s about to have a mouth full of come soon.

John’s disappointingly quiet when he comes, not even the hitching of breath, but thankfully his cock is more grateful. Rodney lets his mouth fill around John’s cock, enjoys the taste for a few seconds before swallowing carefully. Since his mouth’s still full of cock -  _ god, he loves that thought -  _ some of the come remains there too. He wonders if he can forgo brushing his teeth tonight, try to see how long he can make the feeling last.

Slowly, John moves one hand away, and the other hand to the base of his cock, making a move to take it out. Rodney whines. He doesn’t care what he sounds like, he’s not  _ done,  _ damn it.

Getting the message, John backs his hand off, and waits. Rodney chances a glance upward and sees that John’s laying back now, head thrown sideways onto the back of the couch, watching Rodney through sated eyes. Some point in the process, he’s lost his shirt, apparently, and Rodney definitely agrees with the fashion choice. He might abhor pointless workouts - he only needs to  _ run  _ from danger, thank you, not bench press it - doesn’t mean he doesn’t appreciate John’s fit body.

With that image in mind, he closes his eyes again, and tries not to suck on the cock in his mouth, to not hurt it. He goes back to jerking off, enjoying the feel, the tingling of his lips, and before long, he’s made a mess of his underwear.

He reluctantly slides off of John’s cock, and gets up. He wants to shower, but isn’t sure what the etiquette is, for something like this. Does he offer Sheppard - John - another beer?

“Thank you,” he settles on saying, and sits back onto the couch, trying to ignore how uncomfortable his sweatpants have become.

“I… Yeah,” John says, articulate as ever.

As John puts his shirt back on and pulls his jeans up, Rodney knows -  _ knows  _ \- that he needs to do something to make sure this happens again. He’s not going half a year without again if he can help it.

“I really needed that,” he hazards.

“Yeah?” John asks, eyebrow raised, giving Rodney a questioning look.

“Yes, well, a man has needs, it’s entirely normal, and I--” He pauses, letting out a small sigh. He doesn’t have the energy to pretend to be his usual snippy self. “You think we could… do it again?”

“Hell yeah,” John says, grinning.

As he watches the door swish closed behind his friend, Rodney can’t help but feel smug. Not that he’s not a catch, of course, but still. People don’t always see that.

He licks his lips thoughtfully, and wonders if his dick can handle another turn so soon. Thinking on the water, he steps into the shower with his favorite dildo, the one that has just enough give to feel good in his mouth.


End file.
